simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Respublica Ardglass
'Overview' An Saor Poblacht de Ardglass (The Free Republic of Ardglass) commonly known as Ard, or Ardglass is a Federal Constitutional Republic located on White Giant in the continent of Lynx Minor situated in the northern section of Araba Mida between the Loughgall lakes (as they are called in Ardglass). The Country of Ardglass is 40,000 square miles and is home to a diverse population of 30 million people. The country of Ardglass was founded in 2989 based on the principles of Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness for all. 'History' 'Montan Settlement (2960-2989)' Before 2960 the state of Ardglass was divided up between several states in the Araba Mida region. These states were bound in a loose confederation known as the Midan Alliance. During this time Ardglass was an underdeveloped region inhabited by no specific peoples or culture. In 2965 the Midan Alliance was Annexed by the country of Monto in a bid to extend Montan influence throughout the region. Ardglass became a base for Montan expansion and subjugation. The new populace in the quasi state of Ardglass (known as the Central Province) at the time consisted of government officials, soldiers, entrepreneurs and unfounded individuals. 'War of Independence (2989-2990)' After 2985 tensions began to rise between populations in Ardglass and its mother country Monto. The Grand State of Monto under a new fascist government began to dictate foreign internal and fiscal policy of the new colony. These policies were a serious threat to safety in the colony and stability in the region as Native tribes began to retaliate against settlers due to harsh policies instituted by the Montan government. Several factions within the Central Province began to emerge including the Moral Right, and The Guerillas. These factions began to fight for independence from Monto with hostilities officially beggining on April 7th 2989 with a declaration of Independence written by Samsin Valiga and The Battle of the Heights. Monto responded harshly but with careful attention to maintaining secrecy of operations as not to enflame allies and other countries against their subjugation. Most of the fighting occured with guerilla style tactics or urban warfare throughout the entirety of the war with the exception of a single battle known as An Cath Ar Neamhspleáchas (The Battle of Independence) which occured August 6 2990 in the city of Loughgall. 'The Battle of the Heights (2990)' Fist shots of war fired during this battle in Saoirsi Buaic (before this battle small skirmishes had already take place but this was the first major battle to have taken place after The Declaration). After The Declaration organized resistance forces forces within the Central Province quickly took tactically valuable positions within the largest city of Saoirsi Buaic. When a standoff occured within the city plaza between several hundred soldiers of both rebel and loyalist factions Lieutenent Kinhelm Jorod greeted the Montan soldiers with a famous "Gentlemen of Monto care to fire first" The battle that ensued lasted for 3 days with loyalist soldiers driving out rebel elements battle casualties are unknown but estimates ranged from 1000 to 5000 'An Cath Ar Neamhspleachas (The Battle of Independence) (2990)' This Critical Battle occured on August 6 2990 after months of guerilla warfare in the swamps of The Central Province rebel troops were martialed on the outside of the city of Loughgall in which loyalist troops were conducting operations from. General Gregroy Steel lead his men into battle with the war cry of "Common you sons of bitches you dont want to live forever do you" the fanatical rebel soldiers achieved there first dicernable victory after being thrown out of every other major city in Monto. This battle caused major casualties for loyalist Montan soldiers, and a withdraw was initiated by the Montan government. 'Early External Threats (2990)' During the chaos of the War of Independence vengeful and fanatical native elements began there own wars of freedom against Monto not distinguishing between the rebels and the oppressors. After Ardglassian Independence had been achieved it faced tremendous threats from organized fascist states vowing for revenege agaisnt the "invaders". An unnofficial invasion of Ardglass began from The Empire of Milleta into Ardglass through the Saoirse Geataí Pass. The Citizens Militia was quickly organzied and put into positions to enable the defense of the new Capital city. The new and free citizens were rallied by their commander Klingston Jerri with his To Be Free Speech "Exactly at three o'clock, the enemy is due to be crushed by your fierce charge, destroyed by your grenades and bayonets. The honor of Saoirsi, our capital, must not be stained. Soldiers! Heroes! Let our unalterable resolution be heard on this day. To be Free!" After the Battle of the Pass ended in a Ardglassian victory forces were martialed from throughout the country to fight this new threat. Weapons acquired at The Battle of Independence were critical for the new nations victory in a conventional war. 'The Ard Milletan War (2990)' The Ard Milletan War or The Five Days War was the first open conflict between another state and the new state of Ardglass. It began on May 14 2990 and ended on May 19 that same year with the capture of the fascist Dictator Akmad Nebi in the city of Dalit after a brief struggle between forces of the Bellatona Division and personal guards to the head of state. The war was fought mostly on Milletan soil. The war caused large ammounts of collateral damage as most troops participating were not well trained 634 Billion dollars worth of infrastructure damage, the destruction of the cities of Mengellen and Mona from bombings, the destruction of 6 corps, 270,000 Civillian deaths and 191,000 Military casualties all gave rebuilding the nation a daunting task for any government. Monto occupied the nation for 3 months assisting a new liberalist government in enforcement and peacekeeping actions. The new succeeding government has a strict constitution forbidding the declaration of war without Ardglassian consent protection for minority populations and democratic process. After the Ard Milletan war the government and people of Ardglass decided to join a federation the federation of NATO was selected and Ardglass became the legal succssor of Monto in the eyes of NATO after Monto seceded from the organization. Ardglass officaially was accepted into NATO on MAY 20 2990. 'Asmaran Rebellion (3025)' Long since the colonization of Ardglass many of the Indigenous population known as Midans have resented the Molavian presence. The highest concentrations of these populations live isolated from the rest of the country in the city of Asmara located in the south west of the country on the other side of the Southern Mountain ranges (which contain some of the highest mountains and impassable terrain). With most of the authorties being Midan in Asmara a rebellion was quicky orchestrated with little resistance form government authorities. The Asmaran representative declared himself Ambassador from The Free City State of Asmara but no such soveriengty was recognized and a quick reaction force comprised of regular troops and FEAR (Fast,Engagement,Assault and Recon) and OSA (Office of Social Activties) Special Forces was depolyed to capture and hold the 3 highways entering into Asmara while diplomatic routes were explored. Moderate fighting occured on and around the highways and an estimates 800 casualties were incured on both sides. The whole rebellion ended when Mt Shuna erupted and spilt ash and poisonous chemicals all around the area and onto Asmara. Many revolutionaries who were more moderate then expected stood down while Aid and government authorities streamed in. Many of the revolutionaries were granted amnesty and new programs were installed to better enfranchise the Midans including new employment opportunities at big corporations such as Fion Ban Wine and a designation as a cultural center. 'Industrialization (3027-3035)' Due to policies initiated by President Valiga large ammounts of Industrilaization began occuring along with urbanization. This was a great period of growth for Ardglass with GDP rising some 200% along with massive migration from allied USS and IRP countreis (most notably Scotland, Stritch, Ontario, Pontus, Persia, and Aquitania). Many of the hardships associated with industrialzation were avoided due to high education, smart manufacturing processes and government oversight of wages along with expanding social security and other welfare programs. During this time period the growth of industry far surpasssed that of the mining industry and government began to reel back dependence on Ardglassian mineral wealth which was destroying the biosphere and hurting other sectors of the economy aswell as the wellbeing of the general population. This new economic power gave way to increased power of Ardglass on the world stage and in the region. Ardglass has now developed a very mature Industry sector producing many commodities such as Cars, Chemicals, Steel, Clothes, Medical Equipment, Air Transport and numerous Refineries many of these corps values has increased tremendously since the reduction of wages and taxes and will soon be available for trading on the Stock market bringing new monetary wealth to the nation of Ardglass 'High Tech Revolution (3030-3043)' Due to higher level industrial techniques products such as computers, Weapons Components, Pharmacedical Products and even some high tech services corps began to be produced in Ardglass. Much of this investment was fueled by private enterprises and the government has continued to encourage private investment to make Enterprise owners and Ardglass more profitable and diverse. The high tech industry has a Grosses at 20 B dolleuros making it the second largest sector of the economy behind the industrial complex and is expected to continue growing thanks to enterprises like SAO and First Born it is estimated to surpass Industry by 3070. The high tech revolution has brought many new jobs required for the many engineers graduating from schools and has led to the end of the National Workers Exchange Program as the Ardglassian economy is now geared more towards its Advanced education system. 'Tistis Conflict (3043)' The Tistis are an ancient tribe that have long inhabited the forests and southern mountain ranges of Ardglass they have remained outside of Ardglassian culture throughout development and they have maintained their own culture and lifesytle throughout the centuries. In 3043 an unofficial war was declared on Ardglass by the proud Tistis when several youth assasins killed Uachtaran Jark after dinner in the capitol of Saoirsi Buaic this has prompted new security measures to be installed for protection of the Uachtaran. Paramilitary forces (OSA) trained by Ontarian Special forces are now tasked with protecting the Uachtarans from assault. The conflict escalated on November 15 3044 when the county of Kasenga was brutally attacked. Local police were overrun and 100s of Tistis armed with automatic weapons and bows systematically killed 1453 Ardglassians before they were driven off by local militia and responding helos. the government of Ardglass is attempting to control the situation without escalation by moving many troops into the regions to defend road ways and towns. 'Jark Scandal (3046)' In 3046 it was revealed that Jark had been waging a brutal unsanctioned personal inflammatory war against the Tistis along with assistance from The Peoples Republic of Ontario CD&OM forces commanded by Jark killed over 1000 Tistis before action could be taken. This scandal and lack of democratic process led many to question the growing power of big government and business under which has seen an increase in corruption and political ineptitude. This led to the election of the first Isolationist Uachtaran in 3046 'Militirization (3045- 3054)' With the problems with the Tistis growing economic power and prominence the growth of Ardglassian military strength was inevitable conducted through several bills in the Seanad from 3045 and the inauguration on 3054. among these bills were the Air Exclusivity Act, The Naval Power Act and the Special Appropriations Act these bills were among the most expensive bills ever passed in Ardglassian history containing upwards of 5T in appropriations. All passed under Colum Jark they are some of the most controversial expenditures however they have led to Ardglass being one of the strongest military mights on WG. 'Assault on La Cabana/Strassburg Bombings (3054)' On 3054 a bomb in Strassburg, Aquitania was detonated during heavy commuting hours killing 9 and injuring 232 as well as causing damage to The Strassburg National Library. This bomb was found to have been placed by a Constantine man of the Ichiboro Tribe who has been known to be affiliated with organized crime aswell as Green Tide Terror plots. The inauguration of a new young Emperor poor economic conditions aswell as high tensions between the Constantine Tribes was a great threat to stability in The Great Palms Region an important center of The USS(Containing countries like Bundesrepublik Aquitanien, and the Ceres Autonomous Region both bordered by Constantine). The new Emperor requested that a coalition of USS Forces be established to decimate La Cabana Fortress a Ichiboro crime stronghold and Ontarian Special Forces aswell as Ardglassian Naval Fighters agreed to provide support to the Constantine Government Forces in restoring stabilty and prosperity. After the battle was declared a success The ANS Neamhspleach was deployed to The Virginia Bella Region as a show of strength. These events are a testament to Ardglassian global military might with effective air power. The events have also led to closer Constantino-Ard relations and Constantine has begun the construction of a new Naval Base for the ANS Neamhspleach Carrier Group. 'Anarchy in Aquitania (3058-3060)' Starting in 3058 after the burning down of the Aquitanian Bundeskongress the dictator known as Fuller rose to prominence in Aquitania. (details of the uprisings which have since been designated a Civil war can be seen at Bundesrepublik Aquitanien ). Ardglass responded quickly to the threat to Aquitanian culture and people along with coalition forces from Ontario and Constantine by sending a task force comprised of The Second Air Assault Division, The First Air Cavalry Unit, The First Armor Brigade, The First Missiles Division, and several quick responding interceptor and helo wings. The forces were not enough however to halt the massive destruction caused by Fuller and the Aquitanien Outer Fleet aswell as invading Ontarian Forces. however at the end of the war Ardglassian advisors were critical to restoring Aquitania to prosperity by assisting in developing high tech production and services. Aquitania quickly began to thrive again under the previous monarchy and republic and was a prime catalyst and talking point for the Progressives whos momentum was growing at home in Ardglass as salaries and worker welfare was much higher in Aquitania then in Ardglass soon after the war even though Ardglass had been tasked with rebuilding the economy. 'The Midan Spring (3060-3070)' Throughout the 60s Ardglass experianced great change as many Indigenous Midans began emigrating to Ardglass, a former cultural and population center of the Midans, from other local states this emigration brought much economic growth aswell as new ideas about government and society. The new Midan emigrants were very closely associated with such movements as the Progessive Movement. Many Molavians characterized this demographic shift as an assault on their culture and country however others have asserted it as a reestablishment of historic Ardglassian roots. The Molavians and Midans have been seen to be quite compatible with eachother with both sharing many of the same ideals including the strong tenent of democracy and equality. 'Progressive Movement (3060-Present)' The progressive movement was an important response in Ardglass to incradible industrialization and elitism. During the Industrial Revolution and Hi tech Revolution most of Ardglassian wealth became concentrated in the hands of the few with Ardglass being home to an incredible 154 billionaries the top 5% wealthiest persons were estimated to control 85% of the nations assets aswell as control great influence in the government. Many great cities were built for the rich and middle class including the capital Saoirsi Buaic and Loughgall however the vast majority of Ardglassians living in cities in the Northern Pass and cities like Miotail were incredibly poor and the cities underdeveloped. After much government corruption being exposed including the Tistis Conflict great movements began to bring Ardglass back to its democratic roots. Political movements were founded most notably the Valigas which advocated a complete destruction of industry and mass deportations of foreigners and the Populists which advocated more moderate reforms including higher wages better infrastructure in poor cities reformed political structures and nationalization of large private corporations. The infancy of the Progressive movement saw its end with the overwhelming election and support for the first Midan Uachtaran Alexander Bella. 'Ontarian Intervention (3073)' After a religious radical group took over Ontario in 3073 tensions immedietly began to rise between the new state of Regnum Veteris Deos and Ardglass aswell as the rest of The Union. The new regime began a policy of isolationism when it burned down several friendly embassies in The Union including the Ardglassian embassy. The Ardglassian government refused to recognize the new regime as the rightful leader of the people and instead insisted upon a new government based on representation of the people with the exiled Cameron family being instilled as the new symbolic figureheads of the state. The Ardglassian military deployed a task force to the region landing in the State of Stritch along with other coalition members from The Union including Aquitania and Ontarian in exile forces. In order to avoid large casualty figures the Ardglassian military opted for a missile campaign launching Scud missiles from across the Stritchian border allowing Armor divisions to conduct mop up and policing actions. The Aquitanian coaltion opted to do the same with the primary military action being bombardments from artillery cannons. 'New Political System' After strutcural reforms to government made by Alexander Bella which transformed Ardglassian democracy from a complicated corrupt system to a simple classic Parliamentary Democracy new parties and coalitions independent from the government began to emerge including The Pragmatists Coalition (Left) and The Idealists Coalition (Right) each containing several different sub parties. 'Midan Nationalism' After the Midan Spring during the middle of the 31st Century a large sense of nationalism began to sweep Ardglass with many wishing to espouse the ideals of democracy and freedom around the world however this idealistic nationalism turned sinister when in the late 31st century Ardglass began to experiance economic woes which many blamed on foriegn nationals and foriegn nations with which Ardglass had relations this tension came to a peak when in 3099 a prominent Hedge Fund Company which has invested 30 Billion Dolleuros in an Aquitanian Internet Provider known as AQTelekom which promptly had its value plummet to almost zero. This crash aswell as many other crashes occuring within The Union Federation due to hostile investing from private enterprises was widely espoused in media and great panic ensued giving rise to a radical sect of the Idealists Coalition known as National Socialist Party which openly condemned foreigners for the economic crash and preached a philosophy of Isolationism due to as one Seanador described "Petty foriegn nations which suck our countries lifeblood our treasure our culture our war machine" This sudden change of government led to a just as sudden withdrawl of Ardglass from The Union Federation on September 19 3098 of which it had been a de jure member for over 300 years. 'The Civil War ' The Civil War could be said to have begun on Septemer 19 3098 the same day of withdrawl of Ardglass from The Union when 10 rogue Missile Cruisers fired upon the city of Venito the capital city of The Protectorate of Tuscany (A Protectorate of Benino) in response defenses from Tuscany return fired upon the Missile Cruisers destroying 7 of the 10 killing 1,000 Seamen and injuring another 3,000. This return fire angered many Ardglassians as it was percieved as a harsh response to what was an accident. The conflict escalated even further when in Aquitania the Ardglassian Embassy was siezed by Aquitanian officials who then executed the Ambassador for charges of treason and espionage which was seen as an attack on the sovreignty and soil of Ardglass by an unjust autocrat. This led to a declaration of war against all of The Union by Ardglass on Aug 13 3099 and troop formations were immedietly deployed to the nations of Indosa and Ilios to be used as bases against The Protectorate of Tuscany and The East Heaven Kingdom respectively. 'Tuscany Theater' Immedietly after the declaration of war on The Union issued by Ardglass the First Army was airlifted to Indosa a country bordering Tuscany to the North this included the First Missiles Division, The First Air Superiority Division, and The First and Second Armored Birgades. However this plan to invade Tuscany quickly was deemed untenable when attacks on the Remote Depot and Airfield rear of the First Army by the military of Indosa became to strong to ignore and when The East Heaven Kingdom lended several Motor and Guard Divisions to the ground forces of Tuscany with East Heaven Kingdom being home to over 1 million troops The Kingdom was deemed a more pressing target whos defeat would bring a critical blow to The Union Federation. The fighting in the area was mostly relegated to long range missile exchanges and several air raids between the two countries with Tuscany incurring an estimated 10,000 casualties (not including 6000 civillian casualties) mostly from pilots shot down by airdefenses of Ardglass and a devastating missile attack by the Ardglassian Anti-Sea Missile Battalion on the Carrier of Encia and the Fleet Command Moran with no forward operating base both nations were limited in the types of weapons that could be used. 'Great Almond Theater' The region of Great Almond located on the continent of Paova Major was a critical strategic location dividing much of The Union members. Inhabited by the powerful Ríoga na Fórsaí Armtha of The East Heaven Kingdom Ardglassian Generals quickly made the area the target of large airlifts. However with no suitable nations that could be occupied and used as a staging area for ground troops directly bordering East Heaven The Nation of Ilios located 1,000 miles away was selected to be used as a staging base for many air units that could be used to attack at range. Over 20 air units were transported to the region including The First and Third Tactical Fighter Wings, The First Strategic Bombing Wing, and the First and Second Air Cavalry Units aswell as many Interceptor and Helicopter Units. The first attempts to attain air superiority commenced in April of 3100 when The Third Tactical Fighter Wing began running sorties over East Heaven Airspace The Fighter Wing sustained heavy losses losing 228 fighters in April due to allied Union forces assisting in responding to the sorties most notably Mobile Interceptor Units sent by UCM an alternate route to attaining air superiority was found with the long range capabilities of the anti-air batteries of The First Air Superiority Division which while sustained moderate losses managed to eliminate all significant air defenses of East Heaven. After Air superiority was attained the powerful hi-tech bombers and attack helicopters of the Ardglassian CAS command (close air support) began an immense bombing campaign attacking many military targets destroying over 20 fortifications and every military base including the Strategic Forces HQ and Airfield 16 Guards and Motor Divisions were eliminated by air attacks in the month of May the attacks however were halted when hostile Ilios military units managed to force a retreat back to Ardglass out of range of attack helicopters and the supply of precision bombs ran low. Trying to force a quick victory sorties from the ANS Neamspleach and conventional missile attacks continued on national munitions factories of East Heaven however quick deployment of Aquitanian Interceptors forced an end to all major military actions. 'Economic Warfare' During the conflict one of the main strategems of The Union Federation was the further crippling of Ardglass's vulnerable economy 15 valuable public corps in Ardglass were taken over by hostile investors and production was shutdown. The GDP of Ardglass during wartime fell 33% compared to East Heavens GDP drop due to bombings on munitions factories of 20% 'End of War' Assured that most of the offensive military of The Union was destroyed and confident that any airhead could quickly be dealt with Ardglass returned all expeditionary forces to Ardglass on high alert to combat any thrusts made by The Union however on September 13 a Strategic Bomber appeared over Gaoithe Military Airport in Ardglass and dropped a nuclear bomb. The bomb was luckily intercepted by hastily deployed anti nuclear missile batteries however this was a powerful signal sent to Ardglass. Phillip Maus Supreme Commander of Ardglassian Military forces who was very aware of the strength of East Heaven Strategic Command quickly marched south on Saoirsi Buaic and took control of the Parliament and issued a surrender to The Union. Phillip Maus is a self proclaimed nationalist and traditionalist and argued that he could not bear to see Ardglass destroyed in the nuclear fire of a desperate country he has declared himself a proponent of Ardglassian Democracy stating that his actions against the government were not against democracy but against tyranny citing the civil rights infringements of the "Secret Government" he warns against the dangers of military coups becoming tradition. The end result of the surrender negotiations was a disarmament of Ardglassian military to 100,000 soldiers, The occupation of Ardglass by The Union Forces aswell as the redamittance of Ardglass into The Union 'Culture' The Culture of Ardglass is incredibly diverse and eclectic with much of the population being first and second generation emigrants from other countries including many countries in The Union and other localties in the region. The Majority of the population are Molavians or Midans. The Molavians hailing from Monto the former mother country of Ardglass and the latter being an indigenous popultion having inhabited the area for thousands of years Demographics During the Ardglassian Industrial revoltion the small homogenous population of Ardglass grew to be extremely multicultural and large due primarily to the National Worker Exchange Program in which highly sklled and educated Ardglassians emigrated to USS and IRP countries whilst hard working foriegners arrived to fuel industrial output. A second demographic shift occured in the 3060s in which large numbers of Midans (An Indeginous group) began reestablishing itself in the country due to open borders and thriving economic conditions. The population of Ardglass today is approximately 25% Molavian 12% Scottish 10% Constantino 5% Persian 3% Stritchian 2% Aquitanian 5% UCM 6% Ontarian 2% East Heaven 10% Other and 20% Midan/Indigenous these new foreign workers are extremely proud and have brought much to the culture of Ardglass while fueling economic development. 'Indigenous Groups' The Indigenous groups of Ardglass are classified into 2 main heritage sections known as Arabans and Midans (which the Araba Mida region is named) with the Midans being located primarily in the northern mountain ranges of Araba Mida and the Arabans being located throughout the rest of the continent. Much influence remains in the form of old temples and ruins aswell as the natives who still live in Ardglass. 'Religion' Religious freedom in Ardglass is an important tenent of society aswell as separation of church and state. Most Ards are atheist though there are small demograohics of buddhists, diests, and other regional religions 'Language' The most commonly used language in Ardglass is English with the ancient language of Lingala being used primarily for cultural purposes ceremonies and etymology. Lingala is still taught through school and many Ardglassians can speak it fluently (The Constitution is in Lingala) 'Citizenship' Citizenship in Ardglass is some of the easiest to attain in the world due to a large demand for workers and the general acceptance of other races by Ardglassians. Citizenship in Ardglass can be given to any person or family who has obtained residence for 1 year a place of work and passes a citizenship exam which covers basic government history and culture in Ardglass. 'Cuisine' Food in Ard is an essential part of the peoples cultural identity fine bread and potatoes are the most common foods and cooks have spent years devising new recipes. A variety of fruits and vegetables is also common in the diets of Ards. Wine is also consumed in large ammounts and is a common beverage at dinner the most favored brand is Fion Ban Wine which is produced locally Aquitanian Passed Wine is also a valuable commodity amongst the rich. Much of the restaurants are small establishments known as Barras they are classy buildings where many gatherings take place and are an essential part to Ardglassian social life many Montans dine here for lunch. Montans consume little meat as it is regarded widely as dirty, common and an inefficient way of making food though fish is acceptable. Most of the food distribution is done in modern open air markets where large varieties of food are offered for home consumption government regulation is strict. Much of the food in Ard is imported as the climate is not conductive for large agriculture. Potatoes and Fish are the largest contributors to local food production as they are reliable and energy dense. 'Sports' Sports in Ardglass are extremely important and competitive and include a wide range of activites including lacrosse, Hockey, Hunting, Formula 1, Skiing, boxing and Soccer. The first professional sports league was the APS (Ard Professional Soccer) established in January 16 2990. All sports are played scholastically and professionally and Ard routinely participates in international competition 'Holidays' La Alcoil- Celebration of a distinct alcoholic beverage native to Ardglass known as Alcól Reoite (Frozen Drink) which was commonly consumed by soldiers during the War of Independence and the Ard Milletan War to keep moral up (January 16) Independence Day- Celebration of Ardglassian Independence April 7 Soldiers Day- August 6 Day of the Republic- August 7 'Geography' The Geography of Ardglass is one of the most inhospitale and unique in WG. It is situated at the southern end of the Lynx Minor Plataeu and contains the tallest mountains on the continent. It is also near the two largest lakes on the continent known as East and West Loughgall. The Terrain of Ardglass consists mostly of Mountainous terrain in the north and south west aswell as low elevation floodplains marshes swamps and some forest which flood routinely making large settlement impossible. The river known as the Shannon River flows west to east and is a valuable mode of transport Temperatures in Ardglass are extremely low and range from -15 degrees to 60 degrees yearly with average yearly temperatures being 40 degrees. On the coast of East Loughgall temperatures are warmer and more moderate ranging from 30 degrees to 60 degrees. Most of the population centers of Ardglass are located in the North on the Shannon river in the valleys as the terrain is more conductive for human settlement due to river transportation and less mountainous terrain then the south. This has the side affect of exposing more population to large earthquakes which routinely occur north of Ardglass in the state of Kiloga. The geography of Ardglass is extremely important and helps define the nation culture and people. Some scholars have asserted if not for Ards unique terrain defense of the large state would be impossible this shows in the early battles of Ardian history including conflicts during initial settlement by Montans, The War of Independence, and wars with neighborng states like Milleta as access into the country is restricted to several mountain passes. After a population boom in 2998 efforts began to terraform large sections of the country most notably the Death Swamps or Bogaigh Báis over 75% of the swamps and flood plains will be cordoned off and drained for human settlement. 'Government' The Government of Ardglass is a Federal Constitutional Republic separated into 3 branches including The Seanad (Senate) The Feidhmiúcháin (Executive) and the Bhreithiúnacht (Judiciary) these separate branches work in conjugnction to protect individual rights, uphold the constitution, defend the people and maintain the general welfare of the people and nation. 'Seanad' The Seanad is the legislative branch of the nation. Each city and surrounding area selects a single Seanador to represent the people living in that city every 10 years. Seanadors job includes creating laws regarding internal affairs of the nation, to oversee the actions of the Uachtaran or President regarding external affairs, to pass appropriation laws and to collect taxes. 'Feidhmiuchain' This Branch of the federal government includes the Uachtaran (President) and his Comhairle or advisors the Uachtaran can appoint as many advisors as he or she pleases to assist in running the state. A Uachtaran must be given a vote of confidence by the Seanad and general populace every 5 years if the vote of confidence fails (50%) dissapproval then an election must be held 'Bhreithiunacht' The Judiciary Branch of Ardglass includes all the courts of Ardglass and the Cosantóirí who acts as the supreme court and protector of the Constitution one of the principal powers awarded to the Cosantoiri is the ability to declare a state of emergency giving a months worth of supreme authority to the Uachtaran in case of dire circumstance Cosantóirí are selected by the Uachtaran approved by the Seanad and must be given a vote of confidence every 3 years by the general populace 'Political Parties' With the election of Alexander Bella the first progressive president vast reforms were introduced to the political system including a reformation of the nations political parties. Previously the government had regulated political parties encouraging cooperation and unity that was required to fight off foreign aggressors in early history. This was accomplished by guaranteeing parties a sum of money and simply designating two parties as the major parties located ethier on the left or right. This encouragement of cooperation however led to a lack of choice for voters and the establishment of a powerful status quo that coincided with the rise of financial disparities during the Industrial Revolution. This created a virtual Aristocracy and led to the creation of a new political system under Bella including a multi party system with the use of coaltions. 'List of Uachtarans' Samsin Valiga (Exp) (2989-3029)- Colum Jark (Exp) (3029 3043)- Erik Erichson (Exp) (3043-3046)- Otto Ozgard (Iso) (3046-current)- 'Foriegn Relations' Ardglass has developed many relationships between themselves and other states throughout the past 10 years. While regionally there existance is condemned strides have been made to make these ties more benvolent. Internationally Ardglass is pursuing more significance on the global stage. Through the joining of The USS and special relationships with other independent states. 'USSIRP Free Trade Agreement' Due to Industrialization and an increase in trade during the 30s Ardglass began a more exclusive trading policy with The USSIRP FTA an its affiliated countries and enterprises by the 40s 85% of consumption in Ardglass was fueled by contracts from local and the common market almost 8 billion dolleuros while public consumption in Ardglass is low consumption of raw materials by corporations is not with 12 billion dolleuros of supplies (35%) of consumption being contracted each month. Ardglass also offers many products on the CM and exports 24 B worth of products (25%) to the CM including Electric Power, Medical Materials and Equipment, Construction, Aircraft Fuel, Wine and Clothes to many countries (biggest trade partners being Mas Mota Cobonetta and Serenity Valley) Ardglass also supplies many materials needed to the 61 trillion Dolleuro enterprise First Born including Air transport Gold and Oil. Ardglass plans and hopes to have contracts from many other nations in the CM and increase the percentage of exports and imports to a higher level as products on the world market become scarce 'Economy' 'Important Corporations in Ardglass' Ardglassian Air (4T Dolleuros) Miotail Steel (2T) Turard and Manotta Construction (1.8T/2T) Romax Medical Equip. (1.5T) Arsun and Dorsten Cars (2T/1T) Associated Electric (4T) Fion Ban Wine (150B) The oldest corporation in Ardglass is Karato FMUs (2795) run by First Born 1 'Overview' Ardglasses Economy fast growing with GDP increasing by 100% in the past 15 years due to Industrialization and population growth (through emigration and the national worker exchange program). The GDP of Ardglass is currently estimated at 700 Billion dolleuros (100,000 Dolleuros per worker per year) with production being controlled primarily by 29 state corps (valued at 4 trillion Dolleuros) (5 of which are on the Stock exchange) and a single private corporation who employ Ards skilled workforce of 7 million. Ardglasses economy is very export import oriented with 90% of all products being exported through the city of Selester and the Loughgall Lakes. The largest production in Ardglass is located in the mining and industrial sectors with 156B and 384B dolleuros of production occuring annually. Products in the extraction sector include Aluminum, Gold, Coal, and Gas with most extraction occuring in the Northern Mountain Ranges and Gas extraction occuring in the Central Marshes. Ardglass is known for producing Steel, Cars, Medical Materials, Industrial Equipment, Refined Oil Products, Chemicals and Clothes the industrial center of the country is located inland near the Capital and the large city of Miotail. '2989-3000' The Economy of Ardglass during this period was mostly based upon The production of electricity in the form of hydroelectricty along with assorted agricultral products suited for the mountains of Ardglass such as wool. Wine and other alcoholic beverages were important exports. During this period the Government began subsidizing mining companies to exploit the rich reserves of coal, gas, gold and aluminum in Ardglass. Other important big businesses were Turard Construction, Diega Military Services, Focal News, and Ardglassian Air. '3000-3027' During this time period Ardglass experianced a large population shift from rural to Urban centers. The Northern Mountain Ranges became home to large concentrations of people looking for work in the lucratve mines of Ardglass. The Shannon River became a major mode of transportation with large barges moving metals into other countries around the Loughgall lakes for transport onto the Global market. The average income per capita in Ardglass increased drastically during this time and corporations such as Turard Construction became large and poweful '3027-3040' Due to policies initiated by President Valiga large ammounts of Industrilaization began occuring along with urbanization. This was a great period of growth for Ardglass with GDP rising some 200% along with massive migration from allied USS and IRP countreis (most notably Scotland, Stritch, Ontario, Pontus, Persia, and Aquitania). During this time period the growth of industry far surpasssed that of the mining industry and government began to reel back dependence on Ardglassian mineral wealth which was destroying the biosphere and hurting other sectors of the economy aswell as the wellbeing of the general population. This new economic power gave way to increased power of Ardglass on the world stage and in the region. Ardglass has now developed a very mature Industry sector producing many commodities such as Cars, Chemicals, Steel, Industrial Equipment, Clothes, Medical Equipment, Air Transport and numerous Refineries many of these corps values has increased tremendously since the reduction of wages and taxes and will soon be available for trading on the Stock market bringing new monetary wealth to the nation of Ardglass '3040-3055' During this time period many Ardglassian state corporations were IPOed off to entreprenuers and Investment funds of allied countries bringing in trillions of dolleuros of wealth to the treasury of Ardglass. Many of these corps began to beocme more and more profitable aswell as aggregate tremendous wealth with developments in technology and manufacturing techniques. By 3045 there were 24 public corporations in Ardglass valued over 1 Trillion Dolleuros. Ardglass is now home to over 100 billionaires and many more millionaires many of them self made. Private corporations in Ardglass are now becoming more common with 10 very profitable high tech industry corps controlled by large enterprises of First Born , Zalibatsu and SAO Investment Equity. '3055-3090' This time period saw the influence of progressive politics strongly influence the economy. With the election of Alexander Bella the first progressive Uachtaran large increases in the welfare of workers in the large corporations of Ardglass became a priority large salary increases were implemented aswell as more investment in modern infrastructure vital to the economy of the nation. During this time period the salaries of corporate workers increased on average 300% consequent large increases in the production per capita of the nation was largely attributed to greater worker welfare. Towards the end of the 70s other progressive reforms were also implemented including the nationalization of large private corporations due to sudden increases of unemployment after several private corporations were moved to protest a temporary high tax rate. '3090-Present' The Economy of Ardglass suffered greatly during this time period due to multiple hostile takeovers by large international enterprises the economic rut caused by this hostile bidding and instability is considered one of the direct causes to The Union Civil War which further exacerbated the problem when one of the main tactics of The Union was economic warfare in the form of hostile bidding. Instability in employment is still continuing to be a large problem in Ardglass in stark contrast to before the 90s when people could work at the same company for many decades 'Military' Following The Union Civil War disarmament became the priority of the Ardglassian Government in compliance with the Treaty of Savoy which limited Ardglassian Military to 100,000 troops aswell as a ban on offensive airforce 'Terram Copiis (Ground Foces)' This Branch of the military includes the main land battle formations of The Ardglassian Military after disarmament the numbers of this force have been slashed from 4 divisions to a single elite combined arms division known as the First Legion or the All Ardglassian Division as it contains the most elite units form throughout the former Ardglassian Ground Forces 'A'ris Vis (Air Forces)' The Air Forces of Ardglass comprised of 15 Interceptor units and 10 Helicopter Units and 40,000 of Ardglass's 100,000 man military are the most important defense organization in Ardglass following disarmament their role is purely defensive and are highly effective in Ardglassian mountains providing incredible firepower for the defense of Ardglassian soil blood and ideal. 'Unitates Elite' The Special Forces of Ardglass include a classified number of F.E.A.R or (Fast Engagement Assault and Recon) Special Units aswell as several RDUs. They are the most highly trained forces in the Ardglassian Military and Operate behind enemy lines and in trouble spots to conduct espionage, subterfuge, and spotting of targets for the Ardglassian AirForce. They can also be quickly deployed to allies to conduct guerilla warfare against larger invading forces in extreme situations. 'Classi' The Navy of Ardglass is contained in the ANS''' Neamhspleach Carrier Group which following disarmament and Civil War has yet to be reestablished as an effective fighting force in order to comply with the Treaty of Savoy '''Infrastructure The Infrastructure in Ardglass is one of the most modern in the world considering Ardglass's recent industrialization and populaton growth. These Infrastrcture systems are comrpised mainly of transportation systems, education systems, health systems, and Social Security these programs are the main functions of the Ardglassian Government and consisted of almost all of the government expenditures until the inauguration of the Ardglassian Armed Forces. 'Transportation' Personal transportation in Ardglass is dominated by automobiles and the well maintained roads of Ardglass though highways.jpg|Elevated Highways adopted from Aquitania are perfect for protecting vast Ardglassian Wildlife Highways2.jpg|Elevated Highway running through Ardglassian Forests many efforts have been made to make Ardglass more partial to Mass Transit especially during the large population growth between 3020 and 3030 rail usage has remained far behind that of road. Civillian rail transport is very much present however with every population center being connected. Rails however are used primarly for the transport of the many manufactured products in Ardglass due to Ardglass being landlocked and the nearest port being 800 miles away in The United Kingdom of Baxley Doc). There are 37,000 miles of Road in Ardglass and 15,000 miles of Rail which cost a total of 24 billion Dolleuros to run and maintain yearly. The 75 water treatment facilities are also included in the maintence budget of the department of Transportation and they provide plenty of clean water to all Ardglassians which comes primarily from Ardglass's rich water reserves in the Loughgall Lakes and giant Glaciers and Springs in the Southern Mountain Range. Ardglassian Air a publically owned corporation provides much of the Air Transport in Ardglass and is also the most profitable corporation in the country it is owned primarily by citizens of allied countries due to hefty investments (including The Eastern Mainland, UCM,and The Republic of Scotland) it is valued at 2 trillion Dolleuros and provides much of the Air Transport for Services Corporations owned by the Allied enterprise First Born 1 operated out of Mas Mota Ardglassian Air is based out of Bruda Airport located near the city of Taisteal a major tourist city 'Health' Hospitals in Ardglass are owned and operated by the state (at the cost of 60B) and provide service free of charge save an insurance policy levied on all citizens based on their income. These insurance policies bring in 12B Dolleuros yearly. Ardglassian health system currently includes 277 Hospitals which employ over half a milli on personnel to service Ardglass's population of 26 million (Average life expectency in Ardglass is 61). Medical Equipment products usage is currently one of the highest in the nation with consumption valued at over 500,000 Dolleuros most of these materals are supplied through local corporations like Romax and Malansa. 'Education' Education is one of the most important things in Ardglassian society. Teachers are some of the most respected and educated people in the country and they are given every tool they need to do their job effectively. Because of the importance of education especially with the high tech revolution underway many donations are made to the education system totalling 12B yearly. The State runs all of the schools in the country including universities to ensure equal opportunity. Many schools are small even in cities with few exceptions the avergae class size is a mere 10 students per teacher. Even though the importance of education is clear to most Ardglassians many children do not attend University due to extensive employment opportunities after highschool and a comprehensive apprenticeship program. The state runs 56 Universities the most prestigious being Valiga College in Loughgall which has a wide range of majors many foriegners attend University in Ardglass 'Energy' Ardglass is one of the largest producers and exporters of electricity with almost 840,000 KwH being produced yearly mostly from hydroelectricity form the Shannon River aswell as wave turbines in the Loughgall Lakes, and geothermal energy from several large plants located atop volcanoes in the southern mountain ranges 'Major Cities of Ardglass' *Saoirsi Buaic (Capital City) (Population 2,500,000) Selester.jpg|The City of Taisteal City1.jpg|The Capital of Saoirsi Buaic (3039) cityscape2.jpg|The City of Selester (3021) Miotail.jpg|The City of Miotail (3039) *Miotail (Industrial/Population Center) (850,000) *Selester (Major Port) (437,000) *Loughgall (Cultural Center) (436,000) *Taisteal (Transportation Hub/Tourist Destination) (227,000) *Asmara (Cultural Center) (233,000) 'News' Many nationalist groups have risen up in Ardglass and gained traction in mainstream politics following a large outpouring of analysis by media of Ardglassian relations economically and militarily with foriegn Countries as a result Ardglass has exited The Union Federation on September 19 3098 Reports are coming in of a Mutiny on Ardglassian Cruise Missile Ships Commander of the Neamhspleach Carrier Group has issued a communique to Government Officials that The carrier groups missile cruisers have fired and been fired upon in an attack which appears to have been on the capital of The Protectorate of Tuscany (A Beninan Protectorate) Venito 8 Cruisers have been sunk by counter missile fire from Tuscany and the other 2 are surrendering to The Commander All The Union military forces located in Ardglass have been frozen and put under guard including The East Heaven Strigion Air Defense Wing and The GDF Outpost (Hellhole) The Commander of the missile cruisers that have fired without order upon Venito has been arrested and will be tried in military court for Mutiny (punishable by death) After large uprisings throughout the country by bands of nationalists a change of government has been issued.... in an unprecedented action the new coalition government has not announced the name of the new Uachtaran many non-Midans are fleeing the country many are protesting the possible execution of Commander Fabius. Large protests are being held in Ardglass after the attack on Ardglass by Aquitania when Aquitania executed Ardglass's diplomat all ties to The Union have been dissolved and Ardglass has issued a declaration of war against The Union as of now Aug 13 3099 there is a media blackout and rumors are spreading of troop movements against The Union nations including Benino and East Heaven Kingdom Category:Countries